kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Bebe
| image= No Screenshot.png | caption= | season = 2 | mission = 212 | broadcast= 38 | story = | writer= Greg Weisman | director= David Block | us = December 19, 2003 | toon= April, 2005 | abc = | international= | xd = | pairedwith= | arc = | adapt= | dvd = Kim Possible: The Complete Second Season | iTunes= }} The Bebes are back and this time they choose Bonnie to be their queen. Mission Briefing * Villain: The Bebes * Evil plot: * Kim's transportation: Episode Description Kim finally gets swamped when nonstop missions and extracurricular activities begin interfering with each other. Among her activities is big clean-up of Middleton Park, and the school dance committee. Just then, Bonnie tries to seize an opportunity to chair the dance committee, promising to invite Smash Mouth to perform there. Ron tries to convince her to cut down on her activities, but Kim refuses, claiming "She wouldn't settle for chair... she'd want throne!" To make matters worse a brazen crime spree occurs, at first involving the stealing machinery from a factory that makes Britina dolls, which results in a toy store manager summoning her for help. Then, a factory in Sweden which manufactures mannequins is target by these thieves. As Kim arrives at the mannequin factory, the Killer Bebes watch from an overhead catwalk, and overhear her talking with Ron about Bonnie, claiming she's the bossiest person on the planet. In spite of Ron's efforts to stop the upcoming theft by tying himself to the machinery, the factory is stolen right in front of them, and Kim and the security guard end up being tied up along with him. Way over-scheduled Kim and Ron return to Middleton, humiliated over being foiled at the dummy factory. Just then Wade beeps in and shows her the factory's security tapes, which reveal the return of the Bebes. As it turns out, they're building a hive for themselves, and feel they need a queen for their victory over the human race. Kim eventually figures this out while watching another old sponsored film about honey bees at school. Just then Wade beeps in claiming to want to meet them at a scientific lab. Ron thinks that they'll finally get to see him in person, but when they arrive they only find his image at another PC in a cubicle, then in a hallway lined with monitors. Somehow, Wade has been working with some rats in a maze, one of which is wearing a pair of super-speed shoes. Kim requests a pair her size (seven), and gets one right away. However, Wade urges her not to wear them more than she needs to. At the same time, Rufus steals the pair the experimental rat was wearing, and uses it for himself. Kim takes them home, puts them on, and cleans up her room in a flash. She then turns down a ride from her father, races throughout Middleton (dragging Ron with her), cleans up the park and props up the gym with the decorations she originally planned to add. Just then, Wade beeps in to let her know, that the Bebe's hive has been spotted in the Gulf of Mexico off the west coast of Florida. "I could walk there faster." Upon the helicopter ride to the island, Kim finds that she's moving so fast that time is standing still. Neither Joe (the helicopter pilot), Ron, nor Wade can hear her. When she makes a sarcastic remark about being able to walk there faster, she decides to get a head start, and literally runs on the water toward the island. Much to her surprise Bonnie was the one chosen as their queen, and the Bebes inform her that they have her to thank for this revelation. Kim tries to use the same ultra-high frequency sound wave that defeated them in "Attack of the Killer Bebes", but it doesn't work this time. They resume producing more Bebe-bots as they fight with Kim. As Ron arrives on the scene, he too finds Bonnie is their queen. She tells Ron that she was kidnapped by "these freaky chicks who kept saying 'Bonnie Rules'", which was the only positive aspect of her ordeal. She demands that Ron break her out of her hive, but the hive not only uses her subconscious to hit him with an electric bolt that sends him flying across the room, but also to make the Bebes kidnap Smash Mouth, and take them to Middleton High. Ron takes Rufus out of his pocket so he can help Kim, realizing that he's still wearing the super-shoes that he stole from one of Wade's lab rats. The Bebes tie Kim to a conveyor belt in order to turn her into one of them, bur Rufus zips on to free her. Both end up distracting the Bebes, which makes destroying them much easier. Rufus sabotages the Bebe-making machine, while Kim gets them crushed in the press from the conveyor belt. When the Bebes tell her that they're perfect like they believe Bonnie to be (and therefore invincible), Kim shows them a broken piece of debris which shows their reflection -- upside-down faces. Realizing they're no longer perfect, they all self-destruct at once. Kim and Rufus successfully break Bonnie out of the hive, and rush her and Ron to the dance. Party on at Middleton... and beyond The members of Smash Mouth are puzzled as to how they arrived in Middleton, but Steven Harwell decides to perform anyhow, considering that they're on a stage. They choose Come On, Come On, as the song they want to start off with. Kim and Rufus try desperately to slow down in order to join the school dance, but end up running right through it twice. In fact, they run from Point Bonita, San Francisco in the shadow of the Golden Gate Bridge to Ellis Island at the base of the Statue of Liberty. Kim realizes the shoes can't stay on forever and eventually will come off. Both she and Rufus decide to dance anyway to music only they seem to be able to hear. Transcript /Transcript}} Running Gags Middleton High School readerboard Memorable Quotes Notes *34th episode in chronological order. Queen Bebe is the 33rd episode of Kim Possible in production order. Production Information Errors Bonnie sat hive punctuation in a skirt but did not see her panties Continuity Allusions Cast Full Credits /Full Credits}} External links *KP Tome page *KP Tome: Queen Bebe transcript